superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters, Inc. (2001 film) Credits
=November 2th= Opening Logos 2001 Original 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg 7F5925DD-F7C8-44DA-8223-73A4564C0BD3.jpeg 3AB9649D-BBD4-46B2-8864-4FDD30089CBF.jpeg Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Film A Blue Sky Studios Production Billy Crystal and John Goodman in = Monsters Inc. = Closing Credits Directed by * Pete Docter * John McKimson Co-Directed by * Lee Unkrich * David Silverman Produced by * Darla K. Anderson * Robert Rodriguez * John McKimson Executive Producers * Robert Rodriguez * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton Associate Producer * Kori Rae Original Story by * Pete Docter * Jill Culton * Jeff Pidgeon * Ralph Eggleston Screenplay by * Robert Rodriguez * John McKimson * Andrew Stanton * Daniel Gerson Music by * Randy Newman Story Supervisor * Bob Peterson Film Editor * Jim Stewart Supervising Technical Director * Thomas Porter Director of Photography * Sharon Calahan Production Designers * Harley Jessup * Bob Pauley Art Directors * Tia W. Kratter * Dominique Louis Supervising Animators * Glenn McQueen * Rich Quade Lighting Supervisor * Jean-Claude J. Kalache Layout Supervisor * Ewan Johnson Shading Supervisor * Rick Sayre Modeling Supervisor * Eben Ostby Set Dressing Supervisor * Sophie Vincelette Simulation & Effects Supervisors * Galyn Susman * Micheal Fong Rendering Supervisor * Don Schreiter Production Manager * Graham Walters Co-Producer * Joseph Barbera Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan Sound Designer * Gary Rydstrom Crawl Production Supervisor * Katherine Sarafian Casting by * Ruth Lambert * Mary Hidalgo, Associate Cast Additional Story Material by * Bob Peterson * David Silverman * Joe Ranft Story Story Artists Additional Storyboarding Additional Screenplay Material by * Robert Baird * Rhett Reeese * Jonathan Roberts Art CG Painters Production Artists Visual Development Layout Layout Artists Additional Layout Animation Character Development Animators Editorial Second Assistant Editors Modeling Modeling Artists Shading Shading Artists Lighting Team Leads/Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Simulation & Effects Sequence Supervisors Simulation & Effects Artists Rendering Render TD's Animation Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineers Documentation & Support Rendering Software Development Software Engineers Camera Production Additional Production Support Information Systems Managers Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Marin County, California Additional Voices Music Production "If I Didn't Have You" Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman Performed by Billy Crystal & John Goodman Produced by Randy Newman and Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Main Titles Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Production Babies And a very special thanks to Joe Grant Computer Systems for Final Rendering Sun Microsystems, Inc. No Monsters were harmed in the making of this motion picture 95042B9F-28B1-41E9-82B6-A6773C79FFA1.jpeg Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available From 4471E671-50DF-4EE2-A396-0AA9C19DD4DD.jpeg Exclusive Monsters, Inc. Merchandise now at Disney Store, Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com 5D5AD791-B07B-4A43-A8FE-1AC1B7FF765A.jpeg Monsters, Inc. Books Available Wherever Books are Sold 67B1E96F-BC30-4736-A36E-25C37EE7F2BD.jpeg CD-ROM and Videogames Available from Disney Interactive E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2001 Original 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg 7F5925DD-F7C8-44DA-8223-73A4564C0BD3.jpeg 3AB9649D-BBD4-46B2-8864-4FDD30089CBF.jpeg Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G